Lies and secrets
by Inquisitive1
Summary: The children of Alias and Witchblade meet.


TITLE: LIES AND SECRETS )  
AUTHOR: Inquisitive One EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site http: Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.  
SUMMARY: AU. Alias/Witchblade crossover fic. Sydney goes to see Sark... to save someone they both love.  
FLASHBACKS/  
VISIONSCHAPTER 1 2019: PARIS "Hello Bristow."

Sydney Bristow turns to see the blond man walking towards her, "I'm glad you showed up."

"Is something going on with Nikita?" Julian Sark asks concerned.

Sydney sighs, "I'm at the end of my rope with her Sark."

"I know she's been in trouble but the trouble has been minor." Sark points out.

"Oh and since when is drugs minor?"

Sark stares at the woman, "What?" He asks his voice deadly.

"She's been expelled Sark. She showed up at school high. I have tried everything with her Sark... its your turn now."

"Sydney"

"She's your daughter, Sark. Maybe you can get her to listen to you but she won't listen to me or Dad." Sydney crosses her arms over her chest, "As much as I love Nikita she's getting to the point that she's out of countrol."

"How out of control?"

"Other than showing up high at school? She's skipping school, she's constantly arguing with everyone. I've even had Dad take her for a few days and he can't get her to do anything."

"What do you think I can do? I know I'm her father but I barely know her."

"That's the point Sark you are her father. You might be able to get through to her."

Sark rubs his forehead, "Sydney"

"I agreed to raise her Sark but you agreed that at any time she needs something you would drop everything for her!" Sydney says angrily, "Are you backing away from what we agreed?"

"I'm not saying that."

Sydney's hands go to her hips, "Then what?"

"Where is she?" Sark asks

"Staying with Dad. I think she needs time with you Sark."

Sark nods after a few moments, "Just give me some time. I need to make some safer arrangements."

"Good. Call me when you have everything figured out."

NEXT AFTERNOON: BRISTOW HOUSE "Nikita put your things away please." Sydney reminds her 17 year old adopted daughter Nikita as they walk into the house.

"Whatever"

"And when that's done we need to talk."

"Fine." Nikita stomps up the stairs slamming into her bedroom.

Sydney moves around the kitchen preparing tea as she goes over what to tell her daughter and how to broach the subject. 'How do I tell her the father she hasn't seen since she was 6 wants to spend time with her? I know she'll fight me on it but she's going.' She looks up as the blond girl steps into the kitchen, "Everything put away?"

Nikita nods sitting at the counter, "So where did you go? Jack wouldn't tell me."

"I went to Paris."

"Why?"

Sydney takes a deep breath, "I went to meet with your father." She glances at her daughter who has stiffened.

"Oh." She taps on the counter absently. "You told him?"

"He is your father Niki."

"Some father... I haven't seen him since I was fifteen." Nikita says bitterly.

"Well that is going to change."

"How so?" Nikita asks suspiciously.

"You are going to go spend time with your father."

"Why? Like I said he hasn't been one."

"Because whatever is going on with you you need someone to talk to. All of us have tried and failed. Right now I think you need your father."

"I don't need him!"

"Yes you do Niki. Its been decided. Once he's taken care of some things you are going to stay with your father for a while."

"I don't want too!" Nikita yells

"You know right now I really don't give a damn about what you want Nikita!" Sydney says angrily. "You are going and that is final!"

Nikita glares at her Mom than stomps out of the kitchen.

'I knew she wouldn't take it well. She needs this... I need this.'

LATE EVENING "Nikita I know you don't want to see Sark but he is your father."

Nikita looks up from her food, "I know you and my father at one time hated each other."

"We did... but our differences were dealt with when he asked me to take care of you."

"Oh"

Sydney regards her daughter, "He made the choice to protect you. You are all he loves in this life." She smiles faintly, "I saw it in his eyes the day I found out about you... I had never seen Sark show any emotion but disinterest until the day I showed him a picture of you and demanded to know who you were."

"What did he say?" Nikita asks curiously knowing her adoptive mother rarely talks about her father.

"He looked... scared... it was brief but I saw it."

"How did he get out anyway? No one ever told me."

"Irina had him retrieved during transport."

"Oh"

"Its a whole complicated issue, Nikita. I can tell you one thing all of us quickly learned... he loves you more than anything."

"Yet he's nowhere to be seen." Nikita says bitterly.

"Just because he's not here it doesn't mean he's not watching."

"I don't want to talk about him." Nikita says softly.

"All right."

Nikita sits in silence as she eats her mind going over all her Mom had said. 'See my father? How will that go?'

THAT NIGHT Sydney frowns hearing the doorbell ring, "Who would that be this late?" She looks at Nikita, "Are you expecting someone?"

"Everyone knows I'm grounded." Nikita says bitterly.

Sydney walks to the front door and opens it to find a man on the doorstep, "Yes?"

"Sark sent me." The man removes an envelope "Here."

"Thanks." Sydney takes the envelope closing the door she opens it to find a plane ticket. She looks at the date and swallows heavily, 'Two days.'

"Who was it?" Nikita asks as she joins her Mom in the foyer.

"Messenger from your father."

"What for?"

"To drop off the plane ticket."

"Where too?" Nikita asks

"London... but knowing Sark that's not where your going to be."

"When?"

"Two days"

"For how long?"

Sydney looks at the ticket, "Looks like its an open ended ticket. A week, maybe two."

"Oh"

Sydney takes a deep breath, "I know you don't want to go."

"Oh really? Yeah that's my goal... spend time with a man I barely remember" Nikita turns stomping out of the room.

Sydney sighs listening as the bedroom door slams shut, 'Its for the best. She needs him.'

TBC.  
AN: Another fic I've been working on. What do you think? 


End file.
